terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus
Optimus Description: -A large eye, like the EoC, but with a pink and purple pupil instead of blue/green in it's first form -The other forms look similar to the Twins' second forms, but with some minor differences and heavy use of the colour pink Summon: -Use the Corrupted Eye at night First Form: Stats: HP: 35,000 Attack: -70 Melee -80 Laser -120 Phantom Scythe Defence: 30 Attacks: Optimus will usually follow a simple, yet destructive, cycle: -First he will charge at the player 5-8 times in a similar fashion to the twins' first form but covering a lot more ground per charge Then he will perform 1 of 3 attacks: -Spawn 10 'Optiminion's to attack the player (They charge straight for the player and attampt to ram them, exploding on death (not on contact)) -Fire a barrage of lasers at the player in rapid succession -Shoot out 3-5 phantom scythes at the player. They work identically to demon scythes except they travel through both players and walls. After taking 35,000 damage, and therefore running out of HP, he will begin to quickly spin around like the EoC/Twins when they change form before exploding. Once it explodes 3 other 'eyes' come out of it and begin attacking. Second Form: Eye 1: Appearence: -Looks almost identical to Spazmatism's second form, but it has more teeth and strange pink liquid dribbling out of it's mouth Stats: HP: 35,000 Attack: -100 Melee -50 Corrosive Acid (+10 seconds of 'Corrosion' debuff) -90 Phantom Scythes Defence: 35 Attacks: Will charge 5-7 times at the player in rapid succession like it's first form (but covering a lot more ground and slightly faster) before doing 1 of 2 things: -Can send a wave of Phantom Scythes at the player, like it's first form could but slightly larger and a bit slower -Spews up lots of pink liquid (corrosive acid) that is affected by gravity, the splash from when it hits a block will hit through 2-block thick walls After reaching 10,000/35,000 it will show signs of wear, complete with cracks, more pink stuff and some of the nerves on the back of the eye being damaged as well. -In this form he will attack a lot more and will become a lot more reckless, throwing itself at the player as much as possible Second Form: Eye 2: Appearence: -Looks similar to Retinaser but with some small differences. Firstly it has pink lines trailing down it's body, secondly it has a longer laser with a pink tip and thirdly the laser has 2 pink rings circling it Stats: HP: 30,000 Attack: -70 Melee -90 Laser -200 Charged Laser Blast Defence: 30 Attacks: -It will usually fly around the player, occasionally firing lasers at the player -Sometimes it will stay still for 3 seconds before firing a large, slow-moving blast towards the player that upon contact explodes. The explosion radius of the blast is colossal, forcing players to quickly flee if they see it approach either them or a nearby block to avoid taking 200 damage -Can also fire a barrage while staying horizontal to the player, identically to Retinaser. Upon getting down to 7,500/30,000 health it will show signs of damage like the other Eye. It's laser will be destroyed, exposing long, thin metal spikes underneath from where it will fire lasers as well as showing cracks and nerve damage like the other one did. Some of the pink lighting down it's side will also appear to have stopped working from the damage. -In this state it will fire a lot more shots but they will often be a lot more inaccurate. However it has a larger degree of vision, meaning it does not have to directly face the player to fire a shot at them, instead being able to do it from the sides as well. Second Form: Eye 3 Appearence: -Looks very similar to the second eye except it has a set of cannons instead of a laser and 2 extra pink lines going down it's body that connect to the main branch of them Stats: HP: 32,500 Attack: -75 Melee -90 Cannon -75 Fire (+8 Seconds of On Fire! debuff) Defence: 40 Attacks: Will fly around the player, doing either 1 of 3 things occasionally: -Will charge at the player 3 times in rapid succession -Will shoot out fire from the smaller 'cannon' -Will fire a rocket from the larger cannon that has a large explosion radius Upon getting down to only 8,500/32,500 health the third eye will begin to show signs of damage, mainly to it's large cannon where a long, pink rod will become exposed. It will also show nerve damage and cracks like the other two eyes did -In this form it will attack the player more frequently and when spraying out fire will spin 360 degrees, hitting anything in a fairly large radius from all sides Extra Notes: Upon one of the eyes being defeated instead of it just exploding and the other eyes paying no attention something special happens: -The eye, upon it's defeat, will start exploding and will slowly fall to the ground below. Upon hitting a block it will then be consumed fully in explosions and then finally explode into gibs (this is when, if it is the third eye to be defeated, will drop the loot) -Upon a fellow eye's defeat the other 2 eyes will become 'enraged' for 10 seconds, making their damage increase by 50%, their defence double and their attacks being a lot more frequent --After calming down the remaining eyes will still keep some buffs (+10% damage and +20% defence). These buffs stack, meaning that the final eye left will have 121% it's normal damage and 144% it's normal defence, making it harder to fight and defeat without lots of prior damage 'Expert Mode:' First Form: Stats: HP: 45,000 Attack: -80 Melee -100 Laser -140 Phantom Scythe Defence: 40 -The attacks it performs in it's expert mode form do not change except it will charge more, fire more lasers and attack using more phantom scythes Second Form: Eye 1: Stats: HP: 45,000 Attack: -120 Melee -65 Corrosive Acid (+10 seconds of 'Corrosion' debuff) -100 Phantom Scythes Defence: 45 -It's charges will be faster, the scythes even larger and more acid will be spewed out (larger attack hitbox) Second Form: Eye 2: Stats: HP: 40,000 Attack: -80 Melee -100 Laser -225 Charged Laser Blast Defence: 35 -The charge will take ~2 seconds instead of 3 and it will fire lasers more frequently Second Form: Eye 3: Stats: HP: 42,500 Attack: -90 Melee -110 Cannon -80 Fire (+8 Seconds of On Fire! debuff) Defence: 45 -Attacks slightly faster (This is the only difference other than the stats) Extra Note: -The 'enraged' forms will give +65% attack and +200% defence in expert mode -The buffs left over after calming down will be +20% attack and +50% defence (144% attack and 225% defence for last eye) -The highest stat boosts this boss can have are +272.25% attack and 900% defence in expert mode if both of the enraged stats overlap eachother (killing 2 of the 3 eyes at the same time) --The highest defence any of the boss' parts can have is 405 (Eye 3) (-203 damage) which is enough to make a Meowmere without modifiers deal 1 damage --The highest damage it can deal is a charged laser blast (Eye 2) that can deal 613 (612.5625) damage if it hits, which can be enough to 1-shot some players from full health Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Monsters